warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravelnose
|pastaffie=Loner |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Gravelkit |loner=Gravelpaw |apprentice=Gravelpaw |mother=Mintfur |father=Nettlesplash |sisters=Palepaw, Nectarpaw, Fringepaw |mentor=Sagenose |apps=Unknown |livebooks= Hawkwing's Journey, Darkest Night, River of Fire |deadbooks=Unknown}} Gravelpaw is a tan-colored tom. History In the Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :Although unnamed, he is one of the four kits of Mintfur and Nettlesplash. Hawkwing hears their terrified cries as he approaches the nursery during a massive attack by a group of rogues. Fidgetkit, Snipkit, and Curlykit tell Hawkwing that they'll defend the younger kits when he races over to protect them. :After the battle, SkyClan is separated, but slowly begins to reform into a group. Mintfur, Nettlesplash, and their four kits are seen among the cats. SkyClan decides to go and look for new territory, with the other Clans. Mintfur and Nettlesplash say their kits are too young to travel, and decide to stay behind in familiar land. The gray tabby she-cat sweeps her kits closer, meowing that perhaps they'll meet again, and that they'll miss the Clan terribly. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :Unnamed at first, Gravelpaw and his sister, Palepaw run to confront Hawkwing, Violetpaw, and Molewhisker. Palepaw hisses at the patrol, ordering them away, and Gravelpaw steps forward. He declares the territory as theirs, but Molewhisker remains unintimidated. Violetpaw notices the two cats are no bigger then her. The ThunderClan cat asks Hawkwing if he knows either of the young cats, but Hawkwing shrugs, replying that he's never seen them before. Palepaw’s fur bristles, and she snaps at them to go away, but Violetpaw replies that they're just trying to look for Clanmates. A black and white tom emerges from the bushes, calling to Palepaw and Gravelpaw. The pale tom curls his lips, stating that he thinks of them as rogues, so they should drive the patrol out. :As the black and white tom pads closer, Hawkwing recognizes the cat as Fidgetpaw, and both toms joyfully reunite. Fidgetpaw mentions that Sharpclaw, SkyClan's former deputy, is Hawkwing's father. Gravelpaw is surprised, and asks his own questions. The small black and white tom doesn't answer the tan cat's question, instead opting to stare at Hawkwing. Moments later, Mintfur and Nettlesplash meet the group, their other two kits Fringepaw and Nectarpaw following. They are thrilled to see Hawkwing and his cats, and introduce them to their kits. :Palepaw comments that they thought these cats were intruders, but Fidgetpaw wouldn't let them drive them off. Gravelpaw grunts that that he said they are SkyClan, and Nettlesplash affirms this. Nettlesplash then invites the patrol to come back the gorge to rest and have something to eat. All the cats go back to camp, and Mintfur watches her kits go down into the hollow. They talk about old times and how Darktail is now dead. Figetpaw informs the newcomers that they post night guards while sleeping, and Gravelpaw adds that foxes appear at night. Hawkwing and his patrol are allowed some prey, and Gravelpaw hangs back with the gorge cats. After politely waiting, he and his siblings chose some fresh kill for themselves, and settle in with their meal. :Once settled, Violetpaw questions when Hawkwing's going to ask the cats to come back to the lake with them. Palepaw overhears, asking what she said, and so the deputy asks whether they will come back and join the rest of SkyClan. Gravelpaw immediately says that they can't leave their home, but Mintfur comments that their Clan is home. Palepaw states that their group is SkyClan, but Nettlesplash clarifies that SkyClan's leader and deputy are not here. Palepaw argues that they should come here, but Fidgetpaw comments that StarClan would want them to be with their Clan again. However, Mintfur remembers Frecklewish, and they decide to try and get her out the next day. :The next morning, as the gorge cats prepare to rescue Frecklewish, Gravelpaw hangs back with Palepaw. The SkyClan cats go to show Hawkwing where Frecklewish is being held captive, and they stare at it. Gravelpaw meows that once Nettlesplash was able to sneak through the hive's entrance, but that it was very confusing inside. As they approach the tall structure, Gravelpaw stays hidden in the treeline with his siblings. Violetpaw comes up with a way for Frecklewish to escape, and they opt to let the medicine cat decide whether she can make the jump or not. Gravelpaw asks if he can come along, but Mintfur orders all of her litter to stay on the ground. :Palepaw protests that Violetpaw gets to go, but Hawkwing says that it was her plan to start with. The older apprentice becomes nervous, for she wishes not to annoy Gravelpaw and his kin. Violetpaw feels bad that she can go along, and then offers to stay with the younger cats. Nectarpaw insists that they don't mind staying behind, but Gravelpaw grumbles for her to speak for herself. Violetpaw offers to tell them about it when she returns, but Gravelpaw comments that she might not get down. Nectarpaw tells the black and white apprentice not to worry, for Gravelpaw thinks he's already a warrior. Palepaw mutters that at least Violetpaw won't get stuck up there like he did, but he protests saying that he was trying to catch owls. :Frecklewish manages to jump out of the Twoleg nest onto some steps, then into a tree. The cats race away as a Twoleg chases them, and Gravelpaw watches with wide eyes from below. The Twoleg is surprised as the cats run away and out of sight. Nettlesplash, Mintfur, Fidgetpaw, and Frecklewish decide to go back to the other Clans with Hawkwing after a heavy rain washes their camp away. Violetpaw walks with the other apprentices while they travel, noting that Gravelpaw and Palepaw have been complaining less. Every paw step the cats take to their new home fuels their excitement for exploring. As they approach the forest, Violetpaw points out some pines in the distance, naming them as SkyClan's new territory. Gravelpaw frowns when he hears their new home will be in a forest, and points out that there was prey in the old camp. He continues that they'd had a stream as well, but Violetpaw reassures that there's one in the new camp as well. :The cats stop to rest for the night, because the younger cats feel tired from traveling. Nettlesplash says that he'll take Gravelpaw, Nectarpaw, and Mintfur out hunting while Hawkwing checks out a hollow for sleeping. The next day, they arrive at SkyClan's camp, and are bewildered to see cats running around building dens. Hawkwing asks what's happening, and they tell him Leafstar will explain. Finpaw looks at Gravelpaw and his littermates, commenting that the apprentices' den is going to be very full. Once in camp, Twigpaw says the same, noting that the den doesn't have enough nests yet for everyone. Leafstar interrupts that Violetpaw and her sister won't need nests in the apprentices' den, as it's time for them to be warriors. Violetpaw gets excited, and Gravelpaw and his littermates crowd around the pair. :In the bonus scene, Nettlesplash is out hunting, and thinks about his young kits. He decides to visit the gorge before returning to his den, but runs across Dragonfly on the way. She tells him to get off Darktail's territory, and asks if he's one of those SkyClan cats. Nettlesplash lies, meowing that he doesn't know what she's talking about, in order to keep his kits safe. Once he tells her that tansy will help her cough, he quickly leaves. Nettlesplash wants to help, but decides that caring for his kits is more important. :Later, Nettlesplash sits outside, watching his kits play. Palekit and Gravelkit play with a leaf, and Nectarkit sneaks up behind her littermates. The she-kit yowls badger attack, leaping on top of her siblings. The three kits descend into a round of play fighting, the leaf forgotten. Mintfur and Nettlesplash are content, commenting on how much their litter has grown. Abruptly, Nectarkit sits up, pushing Fringekit off of her. She comments that there's a moaning noise she doesn't recognize, and that it sounds like when Fringekit had a bellyache, but louder. The other kits say that they can hear it too, so Mintfur tells them to go inside the den. :Nettlesplash goes into the forest, finding that the source of the moaning is Dragonfly, who is very sick. He decides to help her, and with his and Mintfur's help, she completely heals within a quarter moon. She shares her catch with the family, and Fringekit nuzzles into the yellow tabby's side. Nettlesplash is warmed by the sight, and watches the she-cat lick the kit's head. Minfur and her mate invite Dragonfly to stay with them permanently, but she hesitates. She looks at each of the kits, and then tells them that they'll know her decision in the morning. However, when Nettlesplash wakes the next morning, he finds that Dragonfly decided during the night to go back to Darktail's group. :Later, Nettlesplash plays with his kits, but he tires and slumps on the ground to rest for a bit. The kits argue over which type of prey is the best, each naming a different type. Nettlesplash sighs, lost in thought about SkyClan. Moments later, a rabbit runs across the small clearing. Nettlesplash realizes that some cat is chasing it, and orders his kits to hide. They dive beneath a bush, and the older tom turns to face Dragonfly and Darktail. Darktail challenges Nettlesplash, but the pale brown tom quickly lies, saying that he's the only one here. He tells the white tom that he lost Mintfur and the kits after the battle, and couldn't bear to leave. :Darktail meows that Nettlesplash owes him something, for yowling when the rabbit raced by. Nettlesplash asks what that might be, silently praying that the kits stay quiet. Darktail dictates that he needs to catch three pieces of prey for his camp by nightfall, but Dragonfly protests. The yellow tabby slyly says that the pale brown tom has lost so much, and is so pitiful that being the last of SkyClan is enough punishment. Darktail agrees, and leaves with Dragonfly. Nettlesplash sighs in relief, knowing his family is safe for now. He waits for Mintfur to return, removing as many traces of themselves from the makeshift camp. Nettlesplash tells Mintfur what happened, and she agrees that they need to leave. They give the kits the mice their mother caught, and the tom hopes that SkyClan returns soon. He reflects that they might not be able to make it on their own, with Darktail around. Nettlesplash then turns to look at his kits, content that his kits are at least safe for now. River of Fire : After returning to SkyClan, Gravelpaw has been assigned Sagenose as a mentor. Trivia Interesting facts *Gravelpaw has kittypet blood through Waspwhisker and Petalnose, loner blood through Fallowfern, and rogue blood through Rainfur. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Mintfur: Father: :Nettlesplash: Sisters: :Palepaw: :Nectarpaw: :Fringepaw: Uncles: :Sagenose: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Grandmothers: :Petalnose: :Fallowfern: Grandfathers: :Rainfur: :Waspwhisker: Cousins: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Fidgetpaw: :Reedclaw: :Finleap: :Dewspring: :Violetshine: :Twigbranch: |''See more''}} Tree : Quotes References and citations ru:Щебнелапde:Gravelpawfr:Gravelpawfi:Gravelpaw Category:Apprentices Category:SkyClan cats Category:Darkest Night characters Category:Males Category:Loners Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters Category:River of Fire characters